Escape
by Mandolina Lightrobber
Summary: Sometimes you don't even realize that everything you do is just a means of escape. [Kadaj X Yazoo]


**A/N:** Written during the night between 6th and 7th October for _**TheSkyCalamity**_ who is too special and awesome for her own good.

**Warnings:** Slash, shounen-ai. Relatively worksafe.

**Disclaimer:** The words are mine, the characters – all borrowed.

* * *

**Escape**

It all started with a single touch. Neither of them could tell why or how, but it felt so right, so natural... And once it had started, they never wanted to stop.

Kadaj did not remember why Yazoo had touched his cheek; he did not know what that brief expression on his older brother's face was; he only sensed that he had hurt him somehow. And the only reaction he could manage was leaning into the touch, as if trying to lessen the effect of whatever it was that had upset his brother. He did not know, and he did not care to know. It all was gone in the realisation of how good the touch felt.

Kadaj looked up, seeking out Yazoo's gaze, but it was just as unreadable as ever. Whatever had disturbed him was locked away again, masterfully hidden. He did look somewhat different though, and the teen could not explain it. The remnant did not like things he could not understand, but this time he did not pull away.

Yazoo stepped in closer, hand slowly moving up and into Kadaj's hair. He kept the touch light and soothing, almost playful. It was just like during the nights when his little brother was seeing nightmares and the presence of his older brothers could tone them down and make them more bearable.

Kadaj never took his eyes off of Yazoo's while his brother let his gaze stray, closely inspecting the teen's features as if trying to memorize every tiniest detail. Upon a sudden whim, Kadaj reached out and tangled his fingers in Yazoo's hair. That immediately got his brother's attention and when their gazes locked again, something blazed between them. It was wild and powerful – a dire need to belong, to be complete, to be so close to one another that no one could ever come in-between them, that no one could ever tear them apart.

A confident smirk on Kadaj's part, and their lips were crushed together in a touch so wild and needy, demanding and controlling, giving and taking in one breath until it was too much and not enough. They wanted more, _needed_ more and when they parted they were breathless and almost choking from the lack of oxygen, but it did not matter. Yazoo leaned in to plant small kisses along Kadaj's neck and the teen threw his head back, giving him more room to work on. He breathed out wistfully and brought both his hands up higher to mess with Yazoo's hair. The content sound emitting from his throat made the youngest remnant smile amusedly.

Faster than expected, their lips met again. Yazoo cupped his brother's face in his hands, eager to touch skin only to find himself unable to do so. With a frustrated growl he tore himself away from Kadaj and used his teeth to bite off the gloves that had suddenly become a nuisance. He could have snarled at the amused look his younger brother gave him, but was too preoccupied to care. Once the bothersome material was removed, he could demonstrate how skin to skin contact felt better, felt more right; and Kadaj let himself be lulled into the calmness of the touch, the silent affection and promises of belonging.

The teen lightly ran his fingertips down Yazoo's cheek and over his lips.

"Take it off," he commanded silently, knowing that his brother would understand what he was referring to. He saw the small smirk on Yazoo's lips one second before his teeth bit into the leather of his glove, slowly pulling it off. Kadaj watched in mesmerisation and brought his free hand to his own mouth, mimicking his brother and responded to Yazoo's smug smirk with one of his own.

Experimentally, Kadaj ran his newly bared fingers over Yazoo's lips before moving in for another kiss and reaching for the zipper of his brother's coat. He wanted to see more of him, wanted to touch more, wanted all of him _right now_. And he had his wish granted.

Kadaj took a small step back, gaze intently following every inch of his brother's skin that was exposed and fingers tracing lazy patterns all over it. Yazoo let his eyes close half-way, observing the expression of ultimate concentration on his brother's face. Kadaj looked completely caught up in what he was doing and Yazoo found himself unable to resist the urge to touch him. He reached out, brushing his fingertips against his little brother's cheek, threading them through his hair, returning the affection he was receiving. Kadaj looked up to meet his gaze and found himself caught up in another fierce kiss that took everything and promised nothing.

Then and there, it was all he wanted, all he needed to escape the world for a moment and forget about his nightmares.

* * *


End file.
